Eon X
Eon X is an alien that Steven designed after the Ben 10 alien Eon. Home World It took me 2 years to officially name his species he is a Chronian B from the newfound world of Chronia X(New Chronia B) after his father Aon and him had fought until the world was destroyed. Abilities Chronian B's are built to with stand space pressures of up to Jupitar's gravity and still walk normally. His main powers are to shoot energy blasts from his hands and teleport to other planets. On occasions they can use a self-destruct like energy release in which they can destroy anything within a 1000 mile radius but it leaves them with less than 1% of their original strength and takes a long time to recover. Chronian-Matrix Also known as the Chronotrix. It is like the omnitrix from Ben 10 but has a few functions that distinguish it. When first put on the Chronotrix will move until the controllers arm is completely covered giving him a default of you guessed it 10 aliens he can turn into. *Gothra:Is an Ectonorian from Ectroes. He is a small ghost like creature that has sharp claws formed to a long pointed arm. *Steel Wheel:He is by favorite alien he is Wheelionian from the planet Sphers. Steel Wheel has the ability to turn into a shielded wheel that can fire energy beams when angered. *Chronian B named BC(Before Creation):Is a giant ape like creature that usually wheres their fathers skull once he dies as an honor piece basically but unlike Chronian B's(After Creation) they can not fire any form of enery beams. *Chronian X named Chronos:Chronian X's are like energy vampires that live on Chronia X(Ironically the Chronian X on the Chronotrix was unlocked when a Chronian X bit it) *Splixon:He is a Splixon named well Splixon his main powers are to divide into as many different clones as he wants. *LandScaper:The skyscraper of the Chronotrix another creature that lives on Chronia B he is a giant Brachiosaur like monster that despite his size is very smart. *Uglifier:Uglifier is this bird shaped alien that can transform to make any alien,thing or item look ugly. *Jasz:Jasz is an alien who can change color to match his surroundings like chameleons and shows psychic abilities also. *Chronian B(Named after Eon X):He is avaliable to most species except Eon X. *Esk Esk(Pronounced XX):He is a six eyed alien actually modeled after the final alien Eon X fought against who acidentally unlocked himself in the Chronotrix which replaces the Chronian B above if the user is a Chronian B. *ST8 OF MTR:The final and most powerful of the default 10 this monster can transform into all states of matter(Solid,Liquid,Gas,Enery and Plasma) Additional Aliens *Shard:A SlateSapien from Rockoes. He is sort of like Diamondhead and Chromastone combined without the energy absorption. *Shard OF MTR:A fusion of Shard and ST8 OF MTR he appears in only 1 episode. *AC:The opposite of BC and is unlocked in season 2. *Kite:A flying creature that glides on wind alone without any wind he is rendered flightless he is unlocked in season 2. *Realitor:Eon X's most powerful alien he can bend reality and change anything he wishes he is unlocked in Season 2. Movie I will make a 1 hour special about him in the future thats why I created this article.